Young Justice: Power of the Dragons
by Seleanafamily379
Summary: Don't really have a summary for this one but just plz don't read this if your under 18 some of the chapter have adult content in it.
1. Chapter 1

Warning some of these chapters may contain graphic scenes and is not appropriate for younger children if you are younger than 18 please do not read this fan fic. Thank you.

Young Justice: Power of the Dragons

Chapter 1

Alright so you think that the Justice League is cool, well I'm going to tell you about my friends and the things we did. Who am I? My name is Sereana, but when I'm out fighting crime my name is Dragon Girl. I can change my body to look like any dragon I want to with powers of some of the League members, but we'll get to that later, right now I'm trying not to get my ass frozen by some chick calling herself Mrs. Freeze, real original.

 _"Come on Black Canary we don't have all day to play with her. Today's the day and I don't want to be late!"_ I shouted to my mentor in her head. Oh yeah I can also use telekinesis.

"Relax Dragon Girl, just keep circling her and we'll go." Said my mentor off somewhere in the distance.

 _"I keep circling I'm gonna hurl chunks. Raptors weren't meant to run around in circles you know!"_ I shouted back at her.

So I am now a Velociraptor Dragon, a dragon that has the body of a Velociraptor only with the tail longer and have spikes on top of my head, running around in circles waiting for my mentor to get in the right spot to hit this girl with an attack. My mentor is Black Canary and I'd rather not go into how we even met, ok? Oh yeah I have an attitude problem so get used to it.

I finally spotted Black Canary on the roof top of a building and I quickly darted out of the way slamming into a car just as she let loose her canary cry. I squawked in pain from the collision and the call. I looked over to find Mrs. Freeze on the ground out cold and my mentor by me. I got up and made a few clicks and clatters like a raptor did back in the dinosaur age.

"You can change back now you know." Black Canary said smiling.

 _"I know but I just don't want to be late, let's run over there now before any press comes by."_ I said to her getting anxious.

Just then I heard sirens and quickly turned my head around to see three cop cars coming. I changed back to my human form so I wouldn't scare the cops away. People have seen Jurassic Park one too many times so it gives me and that form kind of a bad name, if you know what I mean.

"Thank you to the both of you. We appreciate the help." Said one of the police officers getting out of their car.

"Your welcome." Canary said to the officer. Then she turned to me and smiled. "Alright let's get moving, don't want to be late for the big day, now do we?"

"You kidding? Let's just go already!" I said happily.

We both took off running and I see why Black Canary took her time, on account we were already in D.C. to begin with, we were literally so close to the Justice League Hall that it was right around the corner and we were the first ones there too.

"Yes! First ones here. Now I can rub that in Kid Flash's face!" I said happily.

"I've never seen you this excited before. Does it have anything to do with the fact that today is your birthday, or that you get to go inside today?" Canary asked me calmly.

"You should know I never get happy about the first thing, but I'm thrilled to be going inside for sure." I said smiling.

Soon after we arrived there Batman's jet flew over and both Batman and Robin got out of it by jumping down to the ground. Shortly after they showed up Green Arrow and Speedy showed up, then Aquaman and Aqualad showed up.

"Took you guys long enough." I said smiling. Just then I noticed that Kid Flash and Flash weren't there. "So where's big mouth at?"

I stood up as Robin came over and gave me a hug. I easily returned the gesture seeing as how I've know him for so long, then we separated.

"Come on it's Washington D.C., he's probably getting something to eat." Robin said laughing.

"Ten bucks says he's running late cause of a fight." I said smiling.

"You're on," Robin said easily.

We then all turned around and looked at the Justice League's main hall of solitude, and we were finally going to go into it. The Hall of Justice, we were going to see inside of it up close and personal.

"Today is the day." Batman said to Robin.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice." Green Arrow addressed to everyone.

I felt a twinge of fear spike in me when I saw people gathering, and where there were people there were cameras. Oh no.

"Headquarters of the Justice League," Aquaman said calmly.

"Will there be news camera's too?" I asked Black Canary worried.

"Don't worry, they won't be coming here today." She said to me reassuringly.

"Aw man!" I heard someone say behind me.

We all turned around to see Kid Flash and Flash finally show up making them the last ones to arrive.

"I knew we'd be the last ones here." Kid Flash said crossing his arms.

Flash just gave him a funny look and I actually couldn't help but smile a bit at the sight of a teenager pouting like a four year old. It was quiet amusing.

"So can we go in now?" I asked hopeful to Batman.

Me and Batman don't get along very well so he just stared down at me.

"Follow us." Batman said calmly.

I just sighed but easily followed them with Speedy right behind me. Robin walked on my left and Kid was on my right. I looked back and saw Aqualad right behind Speedy. For the first time ever all sidekicks were together in one spot, and after today we would no longer be considered sidekicks either. At least that's what I thought before the events of the night fell upon us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We were all walking down a roped off area with people on either side of us taking pictures of us.

"Is that Batman?!" I heard a person say excited.

"I see Flash and Flash Jr." I heard woman making me chuckle.

"His name's Speedy," said someone unamused.

"No Speedy's Green Arrows sidekick." Said someone else in the crowd.

"Ok now that makes no sense." Said another person.

I chuckled at the exchange but fear was crippling me with all of the people around along with their camera's.

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow asked Speedy.

"Born that way." Speedy said excited.

"Well at least one of us is." I muttered under my breath.

"Glad we're all here." Aqualad said calmly.

"Have all five sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" Kid Flash asked excited.

"Uh, no that's probably why it's such a big deal, duh." I said calmly to him and he just glared at me.

"Don't call us sidekicks, not after today." Speedy snapped.

"Sorry. First time at the hall. I'm a little overwhelmed." Kid Flash said smiling.

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" Robin asked confused.

"Cause there's no such thing as just being whelmed Robin. Do I need to talk to you about making up words again?" I asked him smiling.

That got a bit of a smile out of him and we went inside of the hall to be greeted by huge statues of some of the top members of the League with Superman in the front position.

"Oh. Maybe that's why." Robin said a little overwhelmed.

"Duh, I could've told you that much." I said staring up at the giant sculptures of the League members in awe.

The inner doors of authorized members only opened up to Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado. They both stepped out and Martian was the one to address us.

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Dragon Girl, welcome. You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked galley, and of course our library." Martian said leading us into the library.

We all just sort of stood there not really doing anything but the boys looked eager to get to work, me on the other hand, I was eager to rest.

"Make yourselves at home." Flash said calmly.

Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash took the seats and I sat down on the floor next to Robin trying to calm down. Speedy was the only one who didn't sit down or didn't relax.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of five ice villains attacking on the same day." Batman said sternly. Then he directed his attention over to us. "We shouldn't be long."

After that the computer scanned all of them and another set of doors opened up, and I suddenly felt a huge wave of anger come off of Speedy.

"Oh this is going to end badly." I whispered to myself.

"That's it?!" Speedy yelled angry.

All of the grown ups turned around to look at him and I hid behind the chair Robin was sitting in. I didn't do well with anger people or their conversations.

"You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass." Speedy said angry.

I peeked over the chair to see that he had made his way up to where the grown ups were and not looking pleased.

"It's a first step. You've been granted access few others get." Aquaman said trying to pacify him.

"Oh, really?" Speedy asked throwing his hand up to a window with spectators behind it. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?"

"Roy, you just need to be patient." Green Arrow said sternly.

"What I need is respect." Speedy said angry. He then turned towards us and I really wanted to crawl into a hole by that point and time. "They're treating us like kids. Worse—like sidekicks! We deserve better than this." He said to us angry.

We all just sort of looked around the room because well they were treating us like kids because we were kids and sidekicks nothing more.

"You're kidding, right?" Speedy asked shocked.

"Well it's only natural Speedy, we are kids, what's the big deal anyway? Why are you getting so worked up over one little thing like this?" I asked standing up.

"Big deal? I'll tell you what the big deal is Dragon Girl, they don't trust us. Today was supposed to be the day, step one in becoming full-fledged members of the league." Speedy yelled at me.

"Well, sure, but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ." Speedy said confused.

"Except the hall isn't the league's real HQ. I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching zeta beam teleporter tubes to the real thing, an orbiting satellite called the watchtower." Speedy said angry.

Sure I was surprised but I was used to it. People keep secrets, and it was no different with the league either. Green Arrow turned around to face Batman who folded his arms in disapproval.

"I know, I know, but I thought maybe we could make an exception," Green Arrow said calmly. Batman's only response was to narrow his eyes into a glare at Green Arrow. "Or not."

"You're not helping your cause here, son. Stand down or—" Aquaman couldn't even finish his sentence when Speedy snapped at him.

"Or what? You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son! I'm not even his. I thought I was his partner, but not anymore." Speedy said taking his hat off and tossing it to the ground.

Ok now that one was a new one and we all just stared at him shocked and confused not really knowing what to do with what was going on around us.

"Guess they're right about you four," Speedy said as he walked past us. Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash all stood up like they wanted to stop him, but didn't know how to. "You're not ready." Speedy said as he left the building.

Just then an alarm sounded and we all turned to see Superman show up on a huge screen.

"Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire." Superman told us sternly.

"I've had suspicious about Cadmus. This may present the perfect opportunity to in—" Batman couldn't finish as another alarm blared and another image of someone popped up.

"Zatara to Justice League. The sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Attan to blot out the sun. Requesting full league response." Zatara said sounding worried.

"Superman?" Batman asked worried.

"It's a small fire. Local authorities have it under control." Superman said calmly.

"Then Cadmus can wait. all leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out." Batman said calmly.

All us walked up to them ready to go help but I had a feeling we weren't going to go anywhere. Batman turned around and looked at all of us for half a second before he gave his order.

"Stay put." Batman said coldly.

"What? Why?" Robin asked fighting his mentor.

"This is a league mission." Aquaman said calmly.

"You're not trained." Flash said plainly.

"Since when?" Kid asked hurt.

"I meant you're not trained to work as a part of this team." Flash said sternly.

"There will be other missions when you're ready." Aquaman said firmly.

"But for now, stay put." Batman ordered us again.

They all walked away and I watched as my mentor Black Canary left without even saying one word to me. The doors slid shut and then the out cries of frustration poured out from the three boys.

"When we're ready? How are we ever supposed to ready when they treat us like—like sidekicks?" Kid said angry.

"My mentor, my king, I thought he trusted me." Aqualad said sounding hurt.

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ in space!" Kid yelled angry.

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad asked sounding pained.

"I've got a better question. Why didn't we leave with Speedy?" Robin asked everyone.

No one could answer him and that somewhat calmed everyone down.

"What is Project Cadmus?" Aqualad asked curious.

"Don't know, but I can find out." Robin said smiling evilly.

"Great now he's got that weird look in his eye and that just means trouble for us." I said annoyed.

We all headed over to the computer and watched as Robin hacked the system.

"Access Denied." The computer said thinking that would stop him.

"Heh, wanna bet?" Robin asked challengingly.

"Whoa! How are you doing that?" Kid Flash asked confused.

"Same system as the batcave." Robin said evilly.

"You do realize your having just a little bit more fun than your supposed to, right?" I asked Robin calmly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Robin said absentmindedly.

"Access Granted." The computer said calmly.

"Alright. Project Cadmus. Genetics Lab her in D.C. That's all there is, but if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate." Robin said calmly.

"What?!" I asked scared.

"Solve their case before they do. It would be poetic justice." Aqualad said smiling.

"And they're all about justice." Robin said calmly.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing." i said worried.

"But they said stay put." Aqualad said sighing.

"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this." Robin said calmly.

"Wait. Are you going to Cadmus? Because if you're going then, I'm going." Kid said just a little too excited.

They looked to Aqualad smiling like little kids who just stole cookies from the cookie jar.

"Just like that we're a team on a mission?" Aqualad asked confused.

"No not just like that! Hello Robin have you forgotten how I got my powers in the first place?! No way am I even going near that place!" I shouted angry.

"Relax Dragon Girl no one will hurt you there. We go in, investigate the place, then get out, I promise." Robin said calmly.

I looked at each one of their faces seeing eagerness in them, but I was so not happy.

"Fine," I said sighing. "But if anything goes wrong and we end up getting hurt, I'm saying I told you so, got it?"

"Got it." Robin said smiling.

"Good, let's go before they come back and stop us." I said smiling.

"We didn't come here for a play date anyway." robin said defiantly.

We got Aqualad's approval when he smiles at us with a little evil glint in his eye. We all then headed for the door and ran to Project Cadmus. We were ready to do whatever it took to prove to the other league members that we were ready to be trusted no matter what.

When we got to Project Cadmus firefighters were already on the scene trying to get two scientists out of the second story floor, the fire was right next to the room they were in.

"Help!" Yelled one of the people.

"Get us down!" Yelled the other person.

"Stay put. We will get you out." Said one of the firefighters into a microphone.

Just then an explosion occurred sending the two scientists flying out of the room and to the ground. Kid Flash ran ahead and grabbed the two scientists, but the idiot didn't have enough momentum and started to fall down, so he threw the scientists up onto the roof top and grabbed onto the window to keep from falling himself.

"It's what's his name—Flash Boy!" Said one of the firefighters.

"Kid Flash!" I heard Kid yell from the window.

"So smooth," Robin said sarcastically.

"Idiot, now those two are in even more danger than before." I said annoyed.

"Does he always have to run ahead? We need a plan." Aqualad said calmly.

"Yeah we do," I said agreeing.

"We—Robin?" Aqualad asked confused.

"He was here a moment ago." i said looking around.

Just then I heard his stupid laugh and looked towards the building to see him running across a fire engine and using one of his little gadgets to get himself over to the window where Kid Flash was. He pulled him inside which only agitated me even more.

"I hate it when he does that." I said annoyed.

"Come on," Aqualad said sternly.

I easily followed his lead and ran over to the building, but instead of going over by the firefighters like Aqualad was doing I ran on top of the fire engine and used the crane to catapult myself inside. Who knew gymnastics would come in handy at a time like this?

I lowered myself down inside to find Kid Flash and Robin already looking through things. I wanted to slug them both in the head and I' d probably still do it too after the mission today.

Just then Aqualad appeared on the window using water to carry the scientists down to the ground safely. Once on the ground the scientists were wrapped in a bubble of water before it burst setting them free.

"Neat trick." I said admiringly.

"Thank you Dragon Girl." He said to me calmly.

"No problem." I said smiling.

"Appreciate the help." Aqualad said to robin sarcastically.

"You handled it. Besides, we're here to investigate." Robin said calmly.

I followed Aqualad out into the hallway to see if we couldn't find anything unusual about the place. We heard a beeping noise and looked over towards the elevator just in time to see the doors close on some kind of creature.

"There was something in the—" Aqualad was cut off by his own surprise and by Kid Flash.

"Elevators should be locked down." Kid said calmly.

"Yeah there is no way that one should be functioning while a fire is going on, something doesn't add up right." I said confused.

Just then Robin ran past us and over to the elevator, we all soon caught up to him and found him looking at the blueprints of the elevator.

"This is wrong." Robin said sounding very confused. "Thought so. this is a high-speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two-story building."

"Neither does what I saw." Aqualad said sounding confused.

"You mean what 'we' saw, dude I was standing right next to you." I said calmly.

Aqualad easily walked over to the elevator and pried open the doors with his bare hands like it was nothing.

"Whoa, talk about being strong." I said impressed.

"And that's why they need an express elevator," robin said looking down at the massive hole beneath us.

"How can someone hide something like this without anyone finding out about it?" I asked starting to get really confused.

Robin shout out a zip line and jumped downward dragging the line with him. Aqualad jumped on then, followed by Kid Flash, then by me. We traveled all the way down to sub-level twenty six before Robin ran out of rope. I found him sitting on the ledge along with Aqualad. Kid jumped off and was pulled the rest of the way by Aqualad before he fell and then I jumped off landing straight into Robin.

"You doing ok?" Robin asked after I pushed myself off of him a bit.

"I'll be ten times better the second I get out of this place and back on solid ground, just hack the door and let's get going." I said shakily.

"Right," Robin said pulling up the schematics. "Bypassing security. There! Go!"

Once again Aqualad opened up the elevators doors with ease and we all entered into the hallway. Inside of it were tubes of some kind lining the entire length of the hall.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus." Robin said calmly.

"Yeah and something tells me this is the real Project Cadmus and not the one above us." I said annoyed.

We started to fan out when Kid Flash ran ahead of us which was so not a good idea.

"Kid, wait!" Aqualad called out too him, but it was too late Kid was already too far away from us.

Just then he slid to a stop and screamed out in fear as a huge thumping was coming near where we were at. We instantly ran over to where he was at to see these huge beasts of some kind walking through the hallway like it was nothing. Kid was on the side with us looking at these creatures just as confused as we were.

"No. Nothing odd going on here." Aqualad said sarcastically.

I was so stunned I couldn't even speak, plus my fear of this place was starting to get the better of me anyway. We watched as they left and I had to be dragged by robin further in.

"We should go back and tell the league! They can handle it from here." I said panicking.

"Don't worry Dragon Girl, you won't get hurt here, and if you do I have a huge I told you so hanging over my head." Robin said trying to pacify me, but it was so not working.

We went into one room and found an entire room lit up by these electric creatures of some kind powering the whole place.

"Ok. I'm officially whelmed." Robin said leaning back a bit.

We all walked in slowly not really sure what to do.

"This is how they hid this massive underground facility from the world. The real Cadmus isn't on the grid. It generates its own power with these things." Kid Flash said as things were starting to come together.

"Great now can we leave and call the league, I've gotten my fill of the creepy lab." I said a little hopeful.

"It will be alright, besides even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragons' teeth into the earth." Aqualad said calmly.

"Great story." I said bitterly.

"And this Cadmus creates new life, too." Robin said calmly.

"But why? What would they need these things for anyway?" I asked confused.

"Let's find out why." Robin answered me hacking into a computer nearby.

The rest of us joined him as he began downloading files on the different creatures in the place along with whatever else he could get his sneaky hands onto.

"They call them Genomorphs." Robin said reading off his display. "Whoa! Look at the stats on these things—super strength, telepathy, razor claws. The are living weapons!"

"They're engineering an army, but for who?" Kid asked.

"And why?" I asked in return.

"Wait. There's something else. Project Kr. Ugh! The film's triple-encrypted. I can't—" Robin was cut off by someone suddenly shouting at us.

"Don't move!" Shouted a man's voice.

We all looked over and saw guardian running towards us with some of those Genomorphs with him. The Genomorphs paused for instruction while Guardian paused to be confused.

"Wait. Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Dragon Girl?" Guardian asked confused.

"At least he got your name right." Robin said being a smart ass. Kid just glared at him.

"I know you. Guardian, a hero." Aqualad said calmly.

"I do my best." Guardian said as a bit of his ego showed through.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kid asked confused.

"I'm chief of security. You'r trespassing, but we can call the Justice League, figure this out." Guardian said calmly.

"You think the League's gonna approve of you breeding weapons?" Kid asked harsh.

"Weapons? What are you—" Just then the Genomorph on Guardians shoulder little horns began to glow red and Guardian became confused. "What have I—ugh. My head. Take them down hard! No mercy!" Guardian shouted.

The other Genomorphs lunged for us and Robin threw down a smoke bomb. It worked great because soon everything was clouded in smoke and he was gone. That left me, Kid and Aqualad to fight them. A Genomorph jumped up on my back and I shot him with a brain blast sending him saying and me falling to the ground. Kid grabbed a hold of me and ran out of the room with me in his arms. We were followed by Aqualad and soon found robin by the elevator. Kid set me down and I grabbed my head in pain. At least I didn't knock myself out like I did sometimes. We ran after them and got to the elevator quickly.

"Way to be a team player, Rob!" Kid yelled at Robin.

"Weren't you right behind me?" Robin asked calmly.

"No we weren't! What kind of a stupid question is that?" I asked scared.

I had officially reached my pinnacle of not wanting to be in this place and the fear from my past was beginning to get to me now. Robin got the elevator door open and we all piled inside. Aqualad jumped in just in time for the door to close shut, but instead of up we went down.

"We're headed down?" Aqualad asked mystified.

"Dude, out is up." Kid said harshly.

"Excuse me? Project Kr, it's down on sub-level fifty-two." Robin said calmly.

"No way. We have enough info for the League to do an investigation. Let's leave already please, Robin." I said begging my friend.

"This is out of control. Perhaps—perhaps we should contact the League." Aqualad said calmly.

We hit the floor before anyone could debate any further on the matter at hand. When the doors opened we were met by a really creeping looking room. Robin darted out instantly but me, Kid, and Aqualad lingered a bit.

"We are already here." Kid said calmly.

"I really, really hate this." I said angry and scared.

We followed after Robin and hid behind some not so concealing piles of whatever was on the ground.

"Which way?" Aqualad asked annoyed.

"Yeah. Bizarre-looking hallway one or bizarre-looking hallway two?" Robin asked sarcastically.

"Halt!" Shouted someone suddenly.

We all looked over to see some kind of Genomorph standing there looking at us and he did not seem friendly at all.

"He can use telepathy!" I shouted just as the Genomorph sent barrels flying at us.

We dodged out of the way and ran down bizarre-looking hallway two with two more barrels flying at us.

"How did you know he could use telepathy?" Robin asked me as we ran down the hallway.

"I picked up on his brain wave activity right before he shot the barrels at us. I still don't have a firm grasp on my telekinetic powers yet so sue me." I said back to him.

We ran all the way down to the end of the hallway where a huge door was opening up and a woman in a lab coat was coming out. Kid was running so fast that when he tried to stop he fell on his butt and tripped the woman. The doors were closing and our only way out. Kid picked up some kind of metal container and put it in between the door, stopping it from shutting.

"Hurry!" Kid called to us.

Kid leapt inside first then Robin, then me, and the Aqualad. As Guardian came around the bend Aqualad kicked the object out of the way and the doors shut tight. We both looked over to see Robin fiddling with another freaking computer.

"I disabled the door. We're safe." Robin said incorrectly.

"We're trapped," Aqualad corrected.

"Uh, guys. You'll want to see this." Kid called from up ahead of us.

We walked over to him and he turned on a light illuminating a test tube pod thing with someone inside of it with more Genomorphs inside, but what caught my eye was the symbol of Superman on the guys chest.

"Whoa!" Robin said shocked and I'm pretty sure everyone agreed.

The kid seemed to be asleep, but I was more concerned on who he was or who he used to be. Kid slowly maneuvered around the control panel closer to the pod.

"Big 'K,' little 'r." the atomic symbol for Krypton. Clone?" Kid asked us confused.

"Robin, hack." Aqualad ordered.

"Oh. Right, right." Robin said still mystified.

He plugged in a usb device that connected to his main whatever that was strapped to his wrist and began to hack the system.

"Weapon designation superboy, a clone force-grown in…sixteen weeks?! From DNA acquired form Superman." Robin said shocked.

"Stolen from Superman." Aqualad corrected again.

"No way the big guy knows about this." Kid said plainly.

"And if he did he sure as hell wouldn't allow it to continue. They must've had the clone here all along then." I said coming to my conclusion.

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation twenty-four seven." Robin said calmly.

"And these creatures?" Aqualad asked concerned pointing to the monitor.

"Genomorph gnomes, telepathic, force-feeding him an education." Robin said calmly.

"Huh, I thought that was supposed to be a teachers job instead." i said sarcastically.

"And we can guess what else. They're making a slave out of, well, Superman's son." Kid said worried.

"Now we contact the league." Aqualad said in a demanding tone.

Each one of us tried to contact our mentor or the League itself but all we got was static electricity as feed back, we were too far down under the ground to get a signal anymore.

"No signal," Robin said solemnly.

"We're in too deep literally." Kid said obvious.

"Well now what do we do? We can't contact the league and the second we open those doors were prisoners or worse." I said plainly.

"What's worse than being a prisoner?" Kid Flash asked confused.

"Being stuck here with you." I said calmly.

He just glared at me but I didn't care too much. i was scared and wanted out of this place in some serious ass way.

"What if we woke up Suberboy and got him to help us?" Aqualad asked curious.

"It may just work, especially if he has the powers of Superman." Robin said calmly.

"Whoa, bad idea. What if he turns on us?" I asked worried.

"Then we deal with it then, we don't have many options left to us." Aqualad said making a point.

"You know I hate it when you make a point." I said bitterly.

"This is wrong." Kid said plainly.

"Yeah no matter how you look at it, he's still theoretically Superman's son." i said solemnly.

"Which is why we can't leave him like this." Robin said to Aqualad.

"Set him free. Do it." Aqualad decided.

Robin happily obliged and opened up the pod. So far nothing happened, then he suddenly slammed into Aqualad throwing him to the ground.

"Aqualad!" i shouted scared for my friend.

Suberboy started wailing on him and we ran over to stop him. Kid and i grabbed Superboy's right arm while Robin got his head.

"Whoa! Hang on, Supey." Kid said struggling.

"We're on your side." Robin said struggling just as much.

Suberboy got his arm free and punched Kid Flash sending him flying into something, then he grabbed me and threw me against the door. everything instantly went black as I lost my grip on reality.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I woke up next I was in a pod and cuffed too. Oh I was not a happy camper, plus I could have sworn that I heard someone in my head. But what concerned me was the person in front of us. It was Superboy and he was just staring at us, and for a girl that's really creepy.

"What? What—what do you want?" Kid asked Suberboy angry.

I was a bit more preoccupied with struggling against my restraints. Oh I so owed robin a big fat I told you so.

"Quit staring. You're creeping me out." Kid yelled at Suberboy.

"Uh, KF, how about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?" Robin asked plainly.

"Oh that's just wonderful Robin, how about not ticking off the girl who can change into a dragon and eat your head off, huh?" I asked angry.

"Um, was that an I told you so or a threat?" Robin asked worried.

"BOTH!" I yelled at him.

"Enough, both of you." Aqualad ordered us.

I just sighed in annoyance at, well, at everything really. I so did not want today be like this, but if I had to guess it was well after midnight and well on its way to being my actual birthday, which ever day that was.

"We only sought to help you." Aqualad said calmly.

"Yeah. We free you, and you turn on us. How's that for great—" Kid was cut off by Aqualad.

"Kid, please, be quiet now." Aqualad said calmly. "I believe our new friend was not in full control of his actions."

"Wha—what if I.. What if I wasn't?" Suberboy asked us confused.

"He can talk?" Kid Flash asked shocked.

"Yes, he can." Suberboy said angry.

We all looked over at Kid accusingly and he suddenly looked sheepish.

"What? It's not like I said, it." He said plainly.

"The Genomorphs taught you telepathically." Aqualad said calmly.

"They taught me much. I can read, write. I-I know the names of things." Superboy said slowly.

"But have you seen them?" Robin asked curious. "Have they ever actually let you see the sky? Or the sun?"

"Images are implanted in my mind, but no." Superboy said sadly.

"So they kept you in that pod and just showed you the things you can truly touch with your own hands. All they did was test on you Superboy." I said solemnly.

"Do you know what you are, who you are?" Aqualad asked curious.

"I am the Superboy, a Genomorph a clone mad from the DNA of the Superman created to replace him should he perish…to destroy him should he turn from the light." Superboy said calmly.

"Sounds to me like he knows what and who he is pretty clearly." I said a little freaked.

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration. But like Superman you deserve a life of your own beyond that solar suit beyond your pod beyond Cadmus." Aqualad said calmly.

"I live because of Cadmus!" Superboy yelled at us. "It is my home!"

"Your home is a test tube. We can show you the sun." Robin told him honestly.

"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight but we can show the moon." Kid said stupidly.

"Not the point Kid. Please Superboy let us down, and we can show you everything the world has to offer." I said calmly.

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman." Aqualad promised.

It looked as if he was going to let us out but of course someone had to go and ruin it and surprisingly this time it wasn't Kid Flash and his big mouth.

"No, they can't." Said a voice over by the door.

I quickly looked over and saw a man standing there with a white lab coat on him and a Genomorph sitting on his shoulder. The little telepathy kind.

"They'll be otherwise occupied." Said the man as he walked in with another scientist and Guardian. "Activating the cloning process." The lead doctor said to Guardian.

"Whoa! Wait, what cloning process?" I asked scared as the other scientist moved to the computer.

"Pass. Batcave's crowded enough." Robin said calmly.

"And get the weapon back in it's pod!" Shouted the lead doctor to Guardian.

"Hey, how come he gets to call Supey an it?" Kid asked sounding hurt as Guradian walked over to Superboy.

"Again Kid not the freaking point here." I snarled at him.

Guardian placed his hand on Superboy's shoulder and Superboy looked back over at us like he was trying to decide what to do.

"Help us." Aqualad pleaded.

"Please," I added on for a little help.

Superboy brushed Guardian off of his shoulder and looked like he was going to help us up until that stupid doctor had to open his big damn mouth again.

"Don't start thinking now."Said the doctor as he walked past Superboy.

The Genomorph that was on his shoulder jumped onto Superboy's and its horns lit up red. Superboy then lost his will to fight.

"See, you're not a real boy. You're a weapon, and you belong to me! Well, to Cadmus. Same thing. Now get back to your pod!" Shouted the doctor.

Superboy then turned and left as if nothing had even ever happened in the room. The main doctor looked over at the other doctor at the computer and gave a slight nod of his head when she looked over at him. Suddenly a machine started to whir as it came to life.

"I so told you so." I said to Robin calmly.

Suddenly two arms shot up with what looked to be like tazors at the end of them. It opened up into for different arms one on each of the arms and slammed into my chest instantly electrocuting me. I screamed out in pain, but soon heard three other voices screaming so I knew that this wasn't just happening to me. I also heard something like water bubbling, but at that moment I didn't care. My dragons blood was beginning to come out giving my a bit more strength than any normal human would or should have. More pain shout through my body and I stopped fighting and just screamed in pain.

I really wanted the pain to stop now. Suddenly there was a huge bang and I looked over to see Superboy standing there holding the door in his arms. That stopped the electrocution and I felt a little bit better about it. I was also relieved to see him. Superboy tossed the door aside like it was nothing and calmly walked into the room.

"I told you to get back to your.." The doctor was in the middle of giving him an order when Superboy kindly pushed all three people out of his way.

"Don't give me orders." Superboy said glaring at the doctor.

"Yeah to go Superboy." I said smiling.

Superboy then turned back towards us and walked closer to our pods.

"You here to help us or fry us?" Kid asked innocently.

Superboy just stood there for a moment and squinted his eyes, then he smiled.

"Huh, I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping is my only option." He said calmly.

Just then Robin finished picking his own locks and jumped down from his pod. I on the other hand just pulled and they came right off. I jumped down landing hard as the electricity still gave me a bit of trouble moving.

"Ahh. Finally! Lucky Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long." Robin said rubbing his wrists.

"Seriously, that's what you're worried about? The whole League will have our heads after tonight." Kid said to Robin like he was an idiot.

"Yeah no kidding Robin, we'll be lucky if we even get a second chance." I said agreeing with Kid Flash.

"You're agreeing with me?" He asked me shocked.

"Don't get used to it." I said plainly.

Robin pressed a button on the control panel and it made a buzzing noise. The doors for Aqualad and Kid Flash's pods opened up and the little stupid hurting arms lowered down.

"Free Aqualad. I'll get kid mouth." Robin said to Superboy plainly.

"Don't you give me orders either." Superboy growled at Robin.

"Hey lose the drama and move your asses." I said growling back.

I highly doubt they were listening to me but Superboy leapt over to Aqualad's pod and pulled off the restraints. Aqualad fell a little bit and Superboy caught him by the shoulder.

"Thank you." Aqualad said smiling a bit.

I got up and over by the door to see if anyone was coming down the hallway. When I looked back all three of my friends were out and headed over here with one clone.

"You, you'll never get out of here!" Yelled the main doctor at us. "I'll have you back in pods before morning."

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all." Robin said throwing four grenades at the pods over by the door.

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" Kid asked confused.

"Yeah no kidding its getting old real quickly." I said to him calmly.

We ran out of the room just the explosions ricocheted through the room.

"Hey Robin." I said calmly.

"Yeah what is it?" He asked me as we all ran down the hallway.

"I told you so." I said in a little sing song tattle tale voice.

"Really? Right now your bringing that up?" He asked me shocked.

"I could always just punch you if you want." I said looking at him calmly.

"Uh, no, no the 'I told you so' thing is better and less painful." He said calmly.

We all slid turned the corner only to run into a huge problem.

"We are still forty-two levels below ground but if we can make the elevator…"Aqualad said calmly.

Just then two huge Genomorph's came and blocked our bath way completely.

"Why are things always difficult and never easy?" I asked annoyed.

We instantly came to a halt because more Genomorphs were now blocking our path and they so were not the small and cute kind either. We looked behind us only to see more Genomorphs hatching from the pods in the walls and the ceiling.

"Ok, now that's gross." I said calmly as a Genomorph fell from the roof landing on its feet.

We were completely boxed in and the Genomorph army was beginning to attack, we had to do something before we got creamed. We quickly moved out of the way as one of the bigger Genomorphs slammed his fist down just inches from where we were just standing. Me, Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash ran for the elevator, Superboy on the other hand chose the more direct approach and started fighting.

We made it over to the elevator easily enough, if you consider jumping over huge monsters easy. We looked back and saw Superboy fighting, but he was so angry that all he did was yell, not that I could blame him though.

"Superboy, the goal is escape not to bury ourselves here." Aqualad called to him calmly.

"You want escape?"He said yelling at us.

Just then Superboy picked up one of the bigger Genomorphs by the arm and threw it straight at the other two which knocked them on their asses. We got to the elevator and Aqualad tore the doors open rather forcefully. We all looked up to see if an elevator was coming and thankfully none were. Kid jumped over to a ledge and Robin shot one of those stupid rope things.

"Kid I can fly us up there just give me a second to change into a dragon." I said looking upward.

"Well you better hurry then." He said carefully.

I changed into a simple white Eastern dragon without the funny mustache and lowered my head down to Kid. He got on and I got into the elevator shaft just as two giant Genomorphs came over. Superboy grabbed Aqualad and jumped up, and it seemed like we was flying for a second but then he began to fall. Seeing this Robin threw something and Aqualad grabbed hold of it. I flew up to the both of them feeling very squished inside of the small space.

"Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?" Superboy asked sounding hurt.

"Don't know. but it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool." Kid said getting off of me and onto a landing.

Kid grabbed Superboy's arm and pulled him down onto the landing as well, then Aqualad jumped down.

"Ah, thank you." Superboy said sounding embarrassed.

Just then a motor kicked on and I knew that meant trouble.

"Guys, this will have to be our exit." Robin shouted to everyone.

The elevator was coming down and fast. Superboy kicked down the door and the four boys got out quickly before I lunged forward just barely making it into the hallway. I skidded to stop digging my claws into the ground and quickly looked up to see the elevator heading straight down. Just then I heard some growling and turned to see Genomorphs heading straight for us. I roared in defiance but changed my shape into a Velociraptor dragon instead.

We all ran down a hallway as more Genomorphs headed for us. We were just going to run straight until we thought of something I guess but suddenly Superboy suddenly gave us directions.

"Go left! Left!" He shouted at us.

I struggled to make the turn squawking a bit in frustration but at least I stayed up right and didn't fall down. We ran down that hallway a bit more before Superboy gave us more directions.

"Right!" He shouted suddenly.

We turned right and it led us to a dead end. I changed back into my human form as I ran low on energy and strength to keep those forms active.

"Great directions, Supey. You trying to get us re-podded?" Kid Flash asked angry.

"No. I-I don't understand." Superboy said confused.

"Don't apologize. This is perfect!" Robin said happily.

"We can escape through the air vents you guys, duh." I said smiling.

"Exactly, so Superboy didn't lead us down the wrong way." Robin said calmly.

"Kid hoist me up so I can get the grate off." I said in a somewhat demanding tone.

Kid did as I asked and I pulled off the grate easily aside from a single screw. I pulled myself in and started to crawl a bit of the ways in. I squeezed out of the way as Robin took the lead, then Aqualad went in. I followed after him with Kid behind me and then Superboy behind him. We crawled at a snails pace following Robin as he maneuvered through the cramped tubes of the air vent.

"Ah, at this rate, we'll never get out." Kid grumbled in frustration.

"Hey, not everyone can run at the sound of speed ok Kid? So shut it before I shut it for you." I said calmly annoyed.

Suddenly Superboy paused making everyone come to a dead stop. Ooh bad choice of words there.

"Shh. Listen." He said looking behind himself.

It was very faint but I could here the sounds of claws against metal meaning that the Genomorphs were after us. Robin lead us to another air vent covering and kicked it out of the way before he jumped down. Next went Aqualad and then came my turn. I promptly fell out of the vent and landed on my face. At least Kid Flash and Superboy were nice enough not to step on me.

"Are you ok?" Kid asked me worried as he helped me up into a sitting position.

"I-I really hate laboratories or any other place that have doctors in them." I said weakly.

I looked down at my hands and saw that they were shaking really hard, in fact my entire body was shaking.

"You'll be ok, just think of something else." I heard Robin say off to the side somewhere.

I looked over and saw him hacking into the system again. Ok I was seriously going to strangle him.

"I could just think of the pleasure I'd get out of hitting you later for this." I said calmly.

"Whatever works for you." He said plainly.

A few seconds later and he gave a wicked smile. Kid helped me up to my feet and let go of me, which at this point and time I didn't want him to do, which was a first for me.

"i hacked the motion sensors." He said proudly.

"Sweet." Kid said calmly as we joined him.

"Still plenty of them between us and out." Robin said killing the mood.

"But I've finally got room to move." Kid said lowering his goggles or whatever you wanted to call his head gear.

He slammed open the stairwell doors and bolted up the stairs very quickly leaving us in the dust. But we chased after him anyway. We passed some Genomorphs that were nocked on the ground and I'm guessing Kid did that as he ran ahead of us. Robin then popped open his little projector screen and I swear I was going to kill him if I saw him near a computer ever again.

"More behind us." He said carefully panicked.

Superboy stopped and kicked the stairs hard enough for them to break sending all of the Genomorphs on it down. We continued to run upward and outward until we reached the end of the stairs. Luckily Kid waited at the top for us. Then again he had to seeing as how our only exit was now blocked off.

"We're cut off from the street." Aqualad said angry.

"What happened to you?" I asked Kid noticing he was on the ground rubbing his head.

"Nothing forget it. And thanks. My head hadn't noticed." He said sarcastically.

Both Superboy and Aqualad tried to pry the doors open but it didn't work at all.

"Can't hack this fast enough." Robin said on his computer again.

"I am seriously getting sick of seeing that thing." I said under my breath.

Just then we heard some growling and saw giant Genomorphs coming in from the hallway just ahead of us.

"This way." Robin yelled just before he kicked open a door.

He ran inside and we all followed after him, so not eager to stick around. Unfortunately we ran right into Guardian and an entire pack of Genomorphs. We even got closed in from the back by more Genomorphs.

"Well shit." I said calmly.

We all prepared to fight and I felt the dragons blood in me grow stronger. Suddenly the tiniest Genomorphs horns began to glow red and we all fell to the ground hard. How it got me to do that I didn't know, but I knew I sure as hell didn't like it. However, it didn't last long seeing as how I was soon awake again and that annoying pain was gone. Superboy was standing up for some reason, but it really didn't matter to me that much.

"I…choose…freedom." He said for some unknown reason.

"Feels like fog lifting." Guardian said confused.

We all stood up then holding our heads in pain.

"Guardian?" Aqualad asked calmly.

"Go. I'll deal with Desmond." Guardian told us firmly.

"I think not." Said someone behind everyone else.

The Genomorphs moved out of the way, not out of respect, but out of fear. Standing there was the nut job doctor I was guessing that was Desmond.

"Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." Desmond said holding a vial of blue liquid in his hand.

The next both shocked and grossed me out at the same time. Desmond took the vial and poured the contents into his mouth. After that I heard bones breaking and Desmond fell to the ground groaning in pain. I grabbed my head and screamed in pain as i fell to the floor again.

"Dragon Girl! What's wrong?" Robin asked scared.

"Pain…waves too strong…coming from…doctor." I said groaning.

"Translation?" Kid asked confused.

"Something bad is coming our way." Robin said worried.

I looked over and saw the person who used to be Desmond transform into some kind of giant purple monster with bits of flesh still on his body. His brainwaves were going nuts with primal instinct on his mind, which caused me pain. Desmond roared out in defiance flexing his mucsles and sending what skin he did have on him off of him.

I shakily stood up with a hand still on my head, but I was having trouble keeping my wits about me.

'"Robin, please let me inside of your mind. Desmond, he's causing me to lose my grip on everything."' I said to Robin telepathically.

I looked over and saw Robin nod his head calmly and I sent a mental link to his mind and sadly got some unwanted information about him and how he started fighting crime. I just shoved the thoughts to a different side of my mind and looked back at Desmond, who I now liked to call the purple-people eater monster.

The fact that thing could still smile at us with a very creepy look on his face was amazing, but I did not like it one bit.

"Everyone back!" Guardian shouted.

He then ran towards Desmond who just threw him back like he was a fly that was bothering him. Guardian hit the wall hard, but we so did not have the time to check up on him, seeing as how Superboy started fighting him. At least he was able to hold his own with Desmond even if he was still getting beaten up. I had a hard time tracking the fight but suddenly both Desmond and Superboy crashed through the upper roof into the main lobby.

"Okay. That's one way to bust through the ceiling." Robin said calmly reaching for one of his tools.

"Yeah no kidding." I said calmly as I pulled my mind from his.

"You think lab coat planned that?" Kid asked confused.

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore." Aqualad said calmly.

"And if he is it's too jumbled up with his primal instincts overflowing into his mind." I said plainly.

Aqualad jumped up through the hole above but I stayed back and changed into my Velociraptor dragon from to give me an extra boost. I jumped up and saw a no win fight going on between Desmond Superboy. So far Desmond was winning. I screeched out in my raptor form trying to distract Desmond. No clue if it worked but Superboy got out of his grasp only to be recaptured by the ankles and flung towards us. Desmond roared out in defiance and that's when the true fight began.

We all stood up and glared at him. We were ready to fight this guy even if it meant we were going to get into deep shit later on. Desmond charged at us first then we followed through on the attack.

Kid went at him first but just as Desmond attacked he stopped running and slid underneath him with ease. Then both Superboy and Aqualad punched him straight in the face and for some weird reason he fell over backwards. When I looked down I saw Kid Flash in a crouching position.

"Learned that one in Kindergarten." He said calmly.

Then Robin jumped over Kid with twirling in the air and he threw two weapons straight at Desmond, but he just easily batted them out of the way. I from the side then and jumped onto his back. I bit down hard and he threw me straight into Robin. We went sailing backwards and onto the floor.

"Ow," Robin said glaring at me.

'"So not my fault."' I said glaring back at him.

I looked back over and saw Desmond ram Superboy into a support beam pillar which made it crack from the sheer force of it. Superboy then started swinging at him, but it did little to no damage. Desmond pulled back and slammed his fist straight into Superboy cracking the pillar even more. Before he could attack again Aqualad swung out some water and wrapped it around Desmond's arm trying to stop him. Aqualad flew at Desmond and kneed him in the face. He then changed the water into a shape of a mace and tried to hit Desmond the monster in the head, but Desmond just grabbed it and threw Aqualad right into the ground cracking it.

Next he threw Superboy into another pillar, which again cracked, and Superboy fell to the ground with a hard thud. Next was mine and Kids turn again and we sailed over Aqualad only to be caught by Desmond with only one of his hands and thrown into Aqualad who was going to attack him, then into a pillar with a hard thud.

All three of us screamed out in pain but mine sounded like more of a squawking scream than anything seeing as how I was still in my raptor form. I landed with a hard thud onto the floor closing my eyes and having my body fall behind me like it was nothing more than paper.

Well when I finally got back up to my feet Robin called out to me and Kid Flash.

"KF, DG, get over here!" He shouted at us.

We quickly got up and ran over to him to see what he wanted to tell us. Suddenly the display on Robin's monitor of the pillars showed a spot on it that was red and had the words damage and structural compromise on it.

"Got it?" Robin asked us.

"Got it." KF said for both of us as I just nodded my head.

"Go!" Robin told us calmly.

Kid Flash ran and punched Desmond in the face ripping what little skin he had left on it off and I scratched him in the leg as I passed by. We stopped over on the other side of the room and Kid looked down at his hand in momentary disgust.

"Got your nose." Said Kid Flash calmly pointing to the dead pile of skin in his hand.

'"That is so gross."' I said to him calmly tilting my head just slightly.

"Aw, that's just cause your girl and can't appreciate good humor." Kid said as we started running again after Desmond roared at us.

'"And how does that make me not appreciate good humor?"' I asked calmly dodging one of Desmond's attacks with ease.

"Eh, you wouldn't even understand." Kid said calmly.

We both ran over to another pillar and stood right in front of it. Kid came up with a pretty easy way to get Desmond's attention.

"Come and get me, you incredible bulk!" Kid yelled at Desmond.

Right before Desmond attacked both me and Kid kept out of the way and Desmond punched the pillar so hard he made it structurally damaged. However, in the process of this Kid got hit with a piece of rubble from the pillar breaking off and fell to the floor. I stood over him and roared in defiance at Desmond. I could not believe I was protecting someone I considered to be the biggest jerk around, but I also couldn't figure out why my body was acting on its own.

Luckily Kid was a quick healer or just really stubborn because when Desmond went after us again we both jumped out of the way and just before we could move in time he hit us right in the back sending us flying. I chirped out a cry of pain and Kid yelled out in pain. We stood in front of another pillar and I completely ignored my pain trying desperately to help, and when Desmond attacked we both moved out of the way letting him smash right through it.

"Sorry. Try again." Kid said as we both ran at full speed this time to get away from the giant monster.

I looked over just long enough to see Robin putting the final pieces of his plan together. Both Kid and I ran straight into the water that Aqualad splashed down onto the ground and we skidded across the ground from it. Desmond came charging at us full steam ahead but Superboy slammed into Desmond's face with a hard punch knocking Desmond onto the ground. Me and Kid got out of the water just as Aqualad super charged it with electricity. The electricity zapped Mr. Monster Man so badly that he fell down to the ground. I changed back into my human form starting to feel the wear and tear on my body as I struggled to stay upright. Just then Robin yelled at all of us.

"Move!" He yelled over the roaring.

We all ran as little mini bombs that Robin had placed started to go off. Unfortunately we didn't get out of the building in time before it came crumbling down around us and Superboy leapt over me and Kid slamming us down to the ground while Aqualad shielded Robin. We waited as rubble fell over on to our heads until the building, at least what was left of it, stopped shacking. A few minutes after the explosion stopped Superboy punched away some of the debris and then lifted what remained on us with nothing more than his upper body strength. We all got up and I couldn't help grab my back from where Desmond punched me, but hey I was in pain. I flopped back down onto the ground with Robin and Kid. I looked over and saw Desmond completely knocked out which brought a small smile to my face. Aqualad was breathing kind of heavily, but who could blame him.

"We…did it." He said looking over at Robin, Kid and me.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Robin asked breathing heavily.

"Yes," I answered him breathing hard as well.

Kid and Robin gave themselves a high five but quickly grabbed their ribs in pain from one too many collisions. I laughed a little bit at them and they just glared at me. I slowly got up with Kid and Robin as we walked over to Superboy.

"See?" Kid asked him, which got his attention. "The moon."

Superboy just sort of stared at it with us, and that's when I noticed someone coming from the moon and I had a bad feeling about this. The person that was coming was none other than Superman himself. Oh were we ever in deep shit now.

"Oh. And Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?" Kid asked Superboy out of breath still.

"Uh, hey genius, he's here because we broke so many different rules tonight its not even funny." I said under my breath to Kid.

Then I noticed all of the other League members coming down around us and I knew we were in so much trouble it wasn't even remotely funny. One of the Green Lanterns sat down Batman, Green Arrow, Aquaman and Black Canary right behind Superman just as Flash came running up. Black Canary looked at me with a disapproving look, but at that moment and time I really didn't care.

Superboy calmly walked up to Superman and none of us did anything to stop him either. Not like we could if we wanted to anyway. Superman narrowed his eyes somewhat at Superboy, but when he saw the symbol of his own insignia on Superboy's chest Superman's eyes widened in shock. Then he gave what I think was a disapproving glare at Superboy.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked Superman.

"He doesn't like being called an it." Kid Flash said standing next to Superboy.

"Again not the point here block head." I said firmly.

"I'm Superman's clone." Superboy shouted at everyone.

That got a few good gasps from people who weren't really expecting anything more than to scold a bunch of kids who got into huge ass trouble tonight. Even my mentor looked shocked and that's a rarity on its own plain.

"Start talking." Batman ordered after a few minutes of stressed out silence went by.

So we did, we explained everything that we found at Cadmus, including Superboy. After we were done explaining we all kind of huddled together as different members of the League talked about what we had told them tonight. I watched as both Green Lanterns along with Hawk Man and another superhero whose name I didn't know took off with Desmond the beast.

"So how much trouble do you think we're in?" I asked lowering my head back down.

"Hard to say really." Robin answered me truthfully.

"You guys aren't going to back down from this so easily are you?" I asked them carefully.

"Nope." All three of my friends said at once.

"Fine then I'll tag along to make sure you don't kill yourselves." I said somewhat smiling.

Superboy then looked back at Superman who still seemed to be in shock over what we told him and what he saw for himself. Martian Man Hunter got his attention by placing his hand on Superman's shoulder. Martin Man Hunter looked back over to us and slowly so did Superman. His eyes were cold and unwavering towards Superboy, so Superboy looked away from him for like half a second, because he looked right back at Superman with a raised eyebrow. I could tell Superman didn't want to talk to Superboy by the way his shoulders slumped a bit, but nevertheless he came over towards Superboy and actually spoke to him, but not about how he'd help, but rather the League would.

"We'll, uh, we'll figure something out for you. The League will, I mean." Superman added on the last part a bit harshly. "For now, I'd better make sure they get that Blockbuster creature squared away."

After that Superman flew off without another glance towards Superboy which kind of annoyed me. Then the real trouble came when Batman came over to us.

"Cadmus will be investigated all fifty-two levels but let's make one thing clear—" Batman was cut off by Flash then.

"You should have called." Flash finished for Batman calmly.

"End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again." Batman ordered us.

"I am sorry, but we will." Aqualad said calmly.

"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman ordered his pupil in a stern tone.

"Aplogies, my king, but no." Aqualad said respectively. That got an eyebrow raise from Aquaman which seemed rightly so. "We did good work here tonight the work you trained us to do. Together on our own we forged something powerful, important."

"If this is about your treatment at the hall the four of you—"Flash was surprisingly cut off from his sentence for the first time.

"The five of us, and it's not." Kid Flash interjected sternly.

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us or why teach us at all?" Robin asked solemnly.

"Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple. Get on board or get out of the way." Superboy said calmly.

"Even I'm with them, and given my track record I don't trust easily, but I trust these four more right now, then I do any of you. We are a team, and not matter what you do, we will continue to go on missions, regardless if you approve or disapprove." i said calmly.

By this point the entire league was watching this little debate and I couldn't tell if Black Canary was angry with me or proud of me, but either way I was going to stand tall with my friends and continue this fight no matter what. Batman glared at us, but I think he knew he didn't have much of a choice left.

"Go to your homes for now, tomorrow your mentors will pick you up after school and take you to a hidden location. That is all." Batman said before turning away.

We all looked at each other and I just shrugged my shoulders which caused me some pain.

"So I actually do have to get home, or else I will be in some serious ass trouble, so I'll, um, see you guys tomorrow." I said awkwardly.

"Hold on a second there Dragon Girl." Robin called to me before i changed into my raptor form.

"What is it?" I asked confused.

"About that whole trusting thing, were you telling the truth or just making something up to get Batman to trust us?" Asked Kid Flash.

I looked at each one of there faces and I could see the unspoken question about the track record thing, but they deserved an answer.

"It was the truth. I don't trust very many people very easily, for reasons I'll keep to myself for right now, but you all, including you Superboy, have gained my trust." I said smiling a bit.

I changed into my raptor form and darted for home, because if I didn't get in trouble with the League, I sure as hell would've if I broke my curfew. Man some days you just can't beat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I got home that night I explained to the family I was living with what happened and everything, still got grounded for two weeks of chores down at the rec center cause of it, even though I didn't mind all that much. I ate some food and got some well deserved sleep. The morning however was a different story though. Everything on my body hurt from the night before so today was going to be interesting.

I went to school just like Batman told us to do, and even managed to squeeze a few chores down at the center before Black Canary came and got me. I followed her down to the junkyard next to the abandoned gas station that was there. We walked a few feet into the junkyard before she stopped at an old busted down photo booth. I looked at her and she easily stepped inside without a word to me and a computer voice spoke and suddenly she was gone.

I pulled back the curtain and found that the photo booth had been turned into a zeta tube for me.

"Now where do you lead to?" I asked curious as I got into the photo booth.

It scanned me then I was somehow transported to the inside of a mountain with the latest tech I could screw up. I walked in looking around the place in awe and then I looked down to see my four fellow trouble makers standing there. Robin was wearing sunglasses a sweat jacket, opened and a shirt with some jeans. KF was in a tee-shirt jean combo, along with Superboy, only difference was that his was black and had the symbol for Superman on it. Aqualad wore a sweater some pants and flip-flops.

"Hey there, you guys, what is this place?" I asked curious.

"Hold it you first. You dress like that normally?" Kid asked me curious.

I looked down at what I was wearing. I had on a plain black long sleeved sweater, with the sleeves pushed up to about halfway on me and blue jeans with sneakers on. I looked back at them and they looked at me curious.

"Yeah, I have, um, skin issues, that i'd like to hide for a while." I said embarrassed.

"Oh, that's cool, it's none of our business anyway." Robin said calmly knowing my secret already.

Just then Batman came walking up to us and I went over to stand by Aqualad.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again. Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions." Batman explained to all of us.

"Real missions?" Robin asked his mentor worried.

"Yes, but covert." Batman said sternly.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests." Flash explained pointing down to his own symbol.

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly." Aquaman explained to us calmly.

"The seven of you will be that team." Batman said calmly.

"Cool! Wait. Seven?" Robin asked confused.

Batman looked behind us and we all turned around to see Martian Man Hunter and Lady Hawk walking up to us with two other teens behind them. Martian had a young girl with green skin, brown hair, and freckles. Who knew martians could have freckles. She was also dressed similar to him as well. However, the boy behind Lady Hawk gave me some concern seeing as how he had the same dragons eyes that I did.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece Miss Martian. And the young boy behind Lady Hawk is her pupil, he is known as Dragon Boy." Batman said calmly.

"Hi." Miss Martian said shyly.

"Hey there." Dragon Boy said calmly.

"Liking this gig more every minute." Kid said to Robin calmly. "Uh, welcome aboard. I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Aqualad, Dragon Girl. It's cool if you forget their names." Kid said calmly.

"Yeah and its completely fine if you even forget Kid has a brain inside his skull, I know I do all the time." I said calmly.

"I'm honored to be included." Miss Martian said politely.

"Same here." Dragon Boy said smiling at me.

Ok that was weird, but now that he was on my team I had to figure something out about him. We all easily walked over to them to get better acquainted with them but Superboy stayed behind for some reason.

"Hey, Superboy. Come meet Miss M and the newest dragon to our team." Robin said calling Superboy over.

Superboy walked over but didn't say anything to anyone. Miss M's shirt changed black and her cape disappeared.

"I like your t-shirt." She said calmly.

"Yeah man its so totally cool." Dragon Boy added on.

Ok now I seriously think he was trying this nice guy act way too hard, but then again I could be wrong. Superboy didn't say anything he just stared at them, but slightly smiled at Miss M. Robin elbowed Superboy with a sly smile on his face and Superboy just glared at him.

"Oh, something tells me this will get interesting." I said smiling.

Kid ran over to Superboy and but his hand on Superboy's shoulder and gave him a wicked grin as well that Superboy easily returned.

"Today is the day."Aqualad said calmly.

"Yeah no kidding about time we became a team." Kid said calmly.

"Do I have to remind you how many rules we broke though?" I asked him putting my hands on my hips.

"Uh, no." He said suddenly embarrassed.

"You all will return home and come back within a few days to get better acquainted with one another, for now return to your homes." Batman ordered us.

Just then I remembered I was grounded and that I should have never left with Black Canary so I slapped my hand really hard on my forehead that I gave myself a headache.

"Ow, uh, sorry you guys I just remembered this thing I have to be doing, so, yeah gotta run." I said trying to be calm.

I ran over to the zeta tubes and I heard Robin's stupid little laugh and I easily glared back over to him just before the zeta tubes jet streamed me back to my home town, well at least the place I call home anyway. The place is called Dakota home of the one and only Static and Gear. They are two of my very best friends and the only reason why I have somewhat of a control over my powers in the first place.

I ran out of the photo booth and back over to the rec center to find a pile of boxes in the middle of the basketball court. I picked up the little note that was on one of the boxes and apparently Mr. Hawkins, Virgil's dad—he's actually Static—left them here for me to go and put them in the shed.

"Well he did ground me." I said calmly crumpling up the piece of paper and shoving it into my pocket.

I easily picked up one of the boxes and began moving it to the shed. I continued this pattern not really paying attention to much, or really anything at all. Eventually the center got pretty crowded so I pulled out my headphones and placed one in my ear. I pulled out my iPod and turned on the waves sound I download to listen to. I pressed play and finished up with the boxes pretty easily, I went into the main office area to see if Mr. Hawkins needed me to do anything else, but I froze halfway when I saw someone standing there that I recognized.

Dragon Boy was standing in the center's main lobby talking very calmly to Mr. Hawkins as if nothing was really going on. There was a girl with him and I was somewhat baffled by that one. Mr. Hawkins looked over at me and gave me a wide grin.

Now when he smiled at me like that it got me a little worried. Mr. Hawkins entire family is African American and I've lived with them for so long that I consider them my actual family now, so whenever anyone tries to insult them I sort of lose my temper pretty easily. Mr. Hawkins is like the father I've never had, but always dreamed of getting. He was kind but very strict and surprisingly he let me do whatever with my powers and secret life so long as I let him know if I was going to be home late, or not at all in some cases. Unfortunately I couldn't do that with Cadmus, because I honestly wasn't expecting to get captured, stupid I know, but I wasn't.

"Ah there you are Sereana! Did you finish all of the boxes?" Mr. Hawkins asked me calmly.

Dragon Boy looked over and instantly lost his smile, looks like he was as shocked as I was about seeing me there as I was with him being there.

"Huh? Oh yeah the boxes are all packed away and stored neatly." I said to Mr. Hawkins with a smile on my face.

"Good then let me introduce you two new comers to Dakota. This is Monica James and Jesse James. They wanted to see if there was any work around the center that they could help out with." Mr. Hawkins said smiling.

"Are you kidding me? Of course there is. If you guys want to follow me I can show you what you guys can do. Are either of you good with computers and stuff like that?" I asked curious.

"Yeah Jesse is great with anything electrical, heck he fixed my phones processing computer broad." Monica said smiling.

"Great, come with me." I said smiling.

I led them back into the back and told Monica that she could go check all of the basketballs have enough air in them for when the kids got here after school. She was more than willing to do something that she considered not to task prolonging. I then showed Jesse to the game room and asked him to fix any of the machines that he could.

"What game are you playing here?" He asked me suddenly stern.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Don't play dumb with me. Weren't you just at the cave being introduced as one of the League members?" He asked me in a whisper.

"And here I thought I could have my own secret life all to myself, but darn I guess not anymore." I said bitterly.

"Wait, what?" He asked sounding confused now.

"This place, this life its all connected to my secret identity, duh." I said hostile.

"Oh, um, sorry." He said sounding truthful.

"It's cool, now you tell me something. Why does your sister seem so eager to help me out?" I asked picking up a box full of cards.

"Oh that, that's because she's a lesbian and is hoping to score with you." He said way too calm.

I dropped the box of cards at the suddenness of what he just said to me.

"HUH?!" I asked rather loud.

"Yeah I thought you could tell that much, but I guess not." He said to me calmly.

"Did you think that I was, you know, also?" I asked curious.

"Well yeah, why else would you be so mean to Kid Flash and them." He said looking at me.

"Well your wrong ok? And I'm sorry if I seem mean to them, but its just because I want to see them all get out of the mission alive, so whenever they do something wrong I correct them, instantly. I was only joking about the brain thing with Kid, just like he was joking about the whole name forgetting thing." I said bitterly towards him.

"Oh sorry about that." He said to me solemnly.

"Yeah well next time don't jump to conclusions about me." I said bending down to pick up the cards.

Nothing seemed to be going right anymore. I was happy to know who Dragon Boy really was, but after that slight miscalculation not so much anymore. With the help given to me by Jesse and Monica we were able to get a lot of the work done at the center ten times quicker. I left for the day with Mr. Hawkins had a quiet meal with everyone and went to bed in a bad mood. In all honesty I had no idea how the whole team thing would work out, but I had to give it a try. I closed my eyes and was easily taken over by sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

So I was currently in Star City with Kid, Robin, and Aqualad trying to convince Speedy to join the team and so far it wasn't going so well. By so well I actually meant horrible. We actually had to end up talking to him and stopping a robbery at the same time not that it really mattered to me either way. Kid ran into a couple of guys that were going to shoot down Speedy and the other two remaining people in turn pointed at him.

Luckily Robin had his back and threw something to knock the guns out of their hands. Aqualad then attacked and slammed them into a storage bin knocking them out. I used my telepathy to pull them all together and then tie them up with a metal chain just to make sure they didn't plan on leaving anytime soon. The big muscle man picked up a piece of solid rock and threw it at Speedy, luckily he dodged it and managed to shoot off an arrow at him. It exploded on contact with his skin and muscles threw another rock at Speedy.

Speedy dodged it and Aqualad destroyed it with his abilities. Speedy shot another arrow again only this time it exploded into smoke.

"The cave is perfect. It has everything the team will need."Aqualad said to Speedy.

"For covert missions, you know, spy stuff." Robin said excited.

"And what till you see Superboy and Dragon Boy and Miss Martian. But I saw her first." Kid added on as an extra.

"Yeah the team just needs one more and that's you." I said as I jumped down from a storage bin to join them.

Just then muscles picked up another chunk of rock and threw it at us. We all jumped out of the way except for Aqualad he stayed up there and just smashed the thing to bits. Speedy shot two more arrows and this time when they went off it hurt muscles to the point where he was on his knees. Then when the big got up thinking it was another bomb arrow Speedy shot off he got trapped in some heavy duty foam.

"High-density polyurethane foam. Nice." Kid said calmly as he ran over to Speedy.

I jumped down from another storage bin and walked up to the two of them calmly. Speedy then began to walk away like his job here was done.

"So, Speedy, you in?" Robin asked as Speedy passed him.

"Pass." Speedy said calmly. "I'm done letting Arrow and the League tell me what to do. I don't need a baby sitter or a clubhouse to hang out with the other kids. Your Junior Justice League is a joke, something to keep you busy and in your place. I don't want any part of it."

We all watched as Speedy left without another word and in all honesty I don't really think we even knew how to stop him. After that we all went home and got some well deserved sleep.

That very same day everyone went to Mount Justice despite what Speedy told us about our new team being a joke. I was already there with Dragon Boy, Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Superboy. Kid Flash and Robin arrived late and ran straight over to us.

"Did you ask him? What did he say?" Kid asked excited.

"He's arriving now." Aqualad said calmly.

"Well then lets go." Robin said excited.

I found it interesting too see everyone dressed in civilian clothes rather than in their superhero suits, but then again if I wore my suit all the time I'd go nuts too. We all ran over to the back hanger door just in time to see Red Tornado landing there.

"Red Tornado!" Kid called to him happily waving his hand.

"Greetings. Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?" Tornado asked sounding confused for a robot.

"We hoped you had a mission for us." Aqualad answered truthfully.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." Tornado said calmly.

"But it's been over a week, and nothing—"Robin was cut off short with what Tornado said next.

"You'll be tested soon enough." Tornado said holding his hand up. "For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

"This team is not a social club." Aqualad said bitterly.

"No, but I am told social interaction is an important team-building exercise." Tornado told us logically. "Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave."

After that Tornado walked inside of the cave and I was beginning to feel like what Speedy had said to us was actually true rather than false.

"'Keep busy.'" Kid said coldly.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin asked mad.

"Oh, I'll find out." Miss Martian said happily.

She concentrated really hard for a short time before she sighed in annoyance.

"I'm sorry. I forgot he's a machine, inorganic. I cannot read his mind." Miss M said truthfully.

"Nice try, though." Kid said smiling. "So, uh, you know what I'm thinkin' right now?"

"We don't need a mind reader to know what your thinking Kid." I said calmly.

"Yeah no kidding we all know what you're thinkin' now." Robin shot in calmly elbowing him in the back.

"Ow." Kid said plainly.

"And now we tour the clubhouse." Aqualad said bitterly.

"Well, Superboy and I live here. We can play tour guides." Miss M said sounding worried.

We all looked over at Superboy and he suddenly became very shy.

"Don't look at me." He said calmly.

"We won't. A private tour sounds much more fun." Kid said hitting on Miss M again.

I had to seriously fight back a growl, but I had no clue what was wrong with me and why I was so jealous over her.

"Sh-she never said private."Robin said stumbling over his words a bit.

"Team building. We'll all go." Aqualad said closing the matter.

As we started walking Robin easily reached around and slugged Kid in the shoulder which was justified, but I didn't want to give Dragon Boy any more room to yell at me and criticize me on my actions on how I treat my friends.

"So this would be the backdoor…" Miss M said calmly ignoring the boys.

She guided us through the entire place and every so often Dragon Boy tried to talk to me, but I just ignored him. I was still really angry about what he had said to me at the center, plus our little run in with Speedy did nothing to improve my mood at all. In fact Robin and the others had to throw some things at my head just to get me to stop walking into something because I was so lost in thought.

I kept thinking about what Speedy said and my run in with Dragon Boy down at the center and his error in judgement, and what my friends actually thought of me in all truth. We followed Miss Martian outside of the mountain by an ocean escape which made me feel ten times better.

"And this would be the back. The cave is actually the entire mountain." Miss M said calmly.

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League." Kid explained to us as we walked into an underground garage area.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asked confused.

"The cave's secret location was compromised."Aqualad said calmly.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap?" Superboy asked not getting it. "Yeah. That makes sense."

"If villains know of the cave, we must be on constant alert." Miss Martian said jumping to her one conclusion.

"The bad guys know we know the know about the place, so they'd never think to look here." Robin said holding Miss Martian's hand.

"Uh, he means we're hiding in plain sight." Kid said grabbing Robin's hand and pulling it away from Miss Martian's hand.

"Ah, that's much clearer." Miss M said sounding confused.

"Basically we don't have to be on guard because of the giant tourist trap. The bad guys think that's the League's main headquarters and that they wouldn't stretch out the team to different areas. So unless we have a true threat on our hands then we don't really have to worry about our location being compromised." I said calmly.

"Ah now that definitely makes sense." Miss M said sounding much more confident.

"Finally, I was beginning to worry about you." Said Kid raising his hands.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Are you kidding me? That's the most you've said all day today, heck you haven't even yelled at me and Kid all day today. What's up with you today DG? Are you not feeling good or something?" Robin asked worried.

"Oh, um, yeah I'm fine don't worry, just a lot on my mind." I said honestly.

"Is it something we did to upset you?" Aqualad said confused.

"No, its nothing to worry about, so relax ok." I said calmly.

Just then before we could debate on the subject any further Superboy started to sniff the air.

"I smell smoke." Superboy said a little worried.

Suddenly Miss Martian gasped which made me nervous, but that soon stopped when she finished her thought out.

"My cookies!" She said flying back in towards the cave.

We all followed her back to the kitchen area to find her pulling a tray out with a full sheet of blackened cookies.

"I was trying out Grammy Jones recipe from episode 17 of—heh. Never mind." She said quickly.

"I bet they'd have tasted great. He doesn't seem to mind." Robin said as we all looked down to see Kid eating her cookies.

"I have a serious metabolism." He said sounding embarrassed.

"I'll make more?" Miss M said sounding confused.

"It was sweet of you to make any." Aqualad said calmly.

"Thanks, Aqualad." Miss M said politely.

"We're off duty. Call me Kldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur." Aqualad said calmly.

"I'm Wally. See? I already trust you with my secret i.d., unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over here." Kid said calmly. "Batman's forbidden boy wonder from telling anyone his real name."

"Yeah and I'm sure everyone would just be thrilled to know that." I said under my breath.

"Mine's no secret. It;s M'gann M'orzz. Like you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name, and I'm on Earth now." Said Miss M calmly.

"My name is Jesse outside of all of this." Said Dragon Boy calmly.

"Sereana," I said plainly.

"Ok that is it, something is defiantly up with you. What is wrong?" Robin asked angry at me.

I looked around the room and saw that my three friends were all looking at me worried. I just sighed in annoyance and decided to tell them the truth.

"Fine if you really must know me and Jesse sort of ran into each other at where I live in when I'm away from this life, and, well he said that I might be a bit harsh on you guys sometimes." I said losing the fire and anger in me as I spoke calmly.

"Yeah, but you do that to keep us safe though." Wally said calmly.

"Yeah, but don't you guys hate it when I do that, like when we first saw this place and Wally made that joke about Megan forgetting our names, and then I said that one thing. Weren't you offered by it?" I asked worried.

"Well no, I knew you were teasing. I mean if you did that when we first met it would've been a different story all together." Wally said calmly.

"Look it was just a little mistake can you let it go?" Jesse asked me angry.

"No I can't, because what you said, mistake or not, got me so nervous I seriously thought that my friends hated my guts secretly ok." I said bitterly towards him.

"Fine then, my bad, but who ever choose the name of Sereana for you anyway?" Jesse asked me angry.

"Robin did when I first learned of my powers and was scared out of my damn mind, ok?! You don't need an Earthly name as Megan put it to feel like you actually belong somewhere, so get off of my back already." I shouted at him.

Just then Superboy yelled in rage at Megan for some unknown reason causing my argument with Jesse to stop.

"Get out of my head!" He shouted angry.

I suddenly felt another presence inside of my head and I reeled back from it mentally trying to keep it out from my memories.

'"What's wrong? I don't understand. Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically."' I heard Megan's worried voice inside my head.

"M'gann, stop." Aqualad ordered making Megan jump. "Things are different on Earth. Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Besides, Cadmus' creepy little psychic Genomes left a bad taste in his brain." Wally added on being stupid.

"I—I didn't mean to—" Megan started to try and apologize.

"Just stay out." Superboy growled at her.

He then went over and sat down on a couch inn the room and Megan looked kind of upset.

"Now that I think about it, don't you and Megan here share the same powers of telepathy?" Wally asked me suddenly.

"Yes but I ask for permission first oh smart one." I said calmly.

"Hello, Megan. I know what we can do." She said to us before flying off somewhere.

We all looked at Robin and he just shrugged his shoulders. We all then followed her out of the room, that was everyone aside from Superboy. Megan went back for him and whatever she said to him got him to come along. We then followed her to an elevator and we took it to what appeared to be a hanger with some weird object inside of it.

"It's my Martian Bioship." Megan explained before we left the elevator.

It was kind of tiny so I didn't really see how this thing could be a ship at all.

"Cute. Not aerodynamic, but cute." Kid said calmly.

"It's at rest, silly." Megan said like it was supposed to be common sense. "I'll wake it."

She raised up her hand and suddenly the tiny object grew into actual spaceship. It even turned around on its own and opened up a hanger door in the back.

"Ok science wiz explain that one will you." I said to Wally sarcastically.

"I will once I figure out what she just did." Wally said to me calmly.

"Well, are you coming?" Megan asked worried.

"And miss whatever that thing has to offer yeah right." I said excitedly.

The boys were worried but I walked very calmly onto the ship curious as to what was on it. A compartment opened up and a seat for every team member instantly appeared.

"Strap in for launch." Megan said calmly.

The second we sat down seat-belts immediately shot up and wrapped around us, well everyone but Megan seeing as she was driving the ship.

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors." She said politely.

The doors opened up and a set of two glowing spheres that were probably the controls lifted up when Megan raised her hands. The ship picked up and flew out of the hanger easily.

We flew up and around with such ease it almost felt like it was just like flying in my dragon form.

"Incredible." Robin said amazed.

"She sure is," Wally said sighing as we all knew he was talking about Megan again.

Megan looked at him with a smile and he suddenly became embarrassed.

"I—I mean the ship, which, like all ships, is a she." Wally said stammering.

"Smooth, real smooth Wally. So if ships are girls then what are guys? Cars?" I asked smiling.

Wally just glared at me while Robin laughed his ass off.

"Glad to see you feeling better." Wally said smiling.

"Like I said I never felt bad in the first place. I was just a little upset is all." I said calmly.

"Oh hey I got one. Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth." Robin said calmly.

"Good one." I said chuckling.

"Dude!" Wally shouted at us.

"He'll come around," Robin whispered to Megan silently knowing she was concerned about Superboy.

"He doesn't seem to like me much." Megan said worried.

"You guys remember he has super hearing, right?" Wally said to them calmly.

Megan and Robin looked down at Superboy, but he didn't seem like he was paying any attention. This gave Robin the chance to change things up a bit.

"Hey, how 'bout showing us a little martian shape-shifting?" He asked quickly.

Megan stood up and everyone turned to look at her as she changed into a female version of Robin. She looked down at Wally gave a quick turn and changed into a female version of Kid Flash.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Wally asked drooling.

"Yes, yes it is." I said calmly.

Wally glared at me but Robin started clapping for Megan.

"Impressive, but you know you're not exactly gonna fool anyone with those." He said calmly stating out the fact the clones looked like girls instead of guys.

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder." She admitted embarrassed.

"And your clothes?" Kaldur asked curious.

"They're organic, like the ship. They respond to my mental commands." Megan explained smiling.

"As long as they're the only ones." Superboy grumbled.

"Hey Superboy lose the attitude it was a simple mistake that she made, and even I've done it a few times without fully realizing it, so chill out." I said glaring at Superboy.

Megan looked a little hurt by what Superboy said and Superboy just ignored me.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that Manhunter does?" Wally asked curious.

"Density shifting? No. I—It's a very advanced technique." Megan said sounding cautious and scared.

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall. When he tries it, bloody nose." Robin said laughing.

"Dude!" Wally shouted at him.

"Seriously you try doing that stuff?" I asked curiously.

Wally looked away from me embarrassed and I just smiled. For some weird reason i was beginning to see him as a little brother but then why did I get so jealous with him flirting with Megan. I didn't act that way when Robin flirted with her. Could I have been falling for Wally all this time? I quickly shook the thought out of my head because it sounded yeah to absurd.

"Here's something I can do." Megan said sounding chipper. "Camouflage mode."

"Whoa, now no one will see us, right?" I asked carefully.

"Yep, we're pretty well protected right now. So you don't have to worry." Megan said happily.

"Sweet," I said smiling.

Just then we received a transmission coming in from Red Tornado.

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian. An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor power plant. I suggest you investigate covertly. I'm sending coordinates." Red Tornado explained to all of us.

"Received. Adjusting course." Miss Martian said calmly.

"Something tells me this won't end so covertly, given our track record anyway." I said calmly.

"And that's supposed to mean what exactly?" Jesse asked me harshly.

"We sneak into Cadmus and managed to not only get captured but also experimented on for a cloning process." I said bitterly.

"Was that another I told you so?" Robin asked annoyed.

"And hear I thought that was too subtle." I said calmly.

"Not even close how about trying a little harder." Wally said annoyed.

I looked back at them and saw smiles on their faces. This is the side of me that they were used to, not the quiet side of me. They rely on this side of me to keep them alive, so why was I so worried that they would hate me for it? I didn't know, but the thought kept bugging me as well as the one about what we were going to see down at the Happy Harbor power plant. Something tells me it wasn't going to be so happy.


End file.
